TRR After the Polo Match
by cbeckham
Summary: After a successful polo match, Liam takes you to the beach to celebrate. Pixleberry owns all characters.


You and Liam walk to the motorcade to take you to back to Penelope's villa.

LIAM "Catherine, you were quite amazing out there today."  
CATHERINE "You are pretty good at polo, I was impressed."  
LIAM "I've had many years of training, but you were the one that stole the show."  
CATHERINE "Thank you Liam, but Hana gets all the credit. She is a pretty good teacher."  
LIAM "When did you find the time to learn such expert skills?"  
CATHERINE "After everyone left last night, we came out to the field and she showed me some of the basics."  
LIAM "You learned the game of polo in one night?"  
CATHERINE "Well… yeah. It _was_ several hours' worth of pretty intense training."  
LIAM "Catherine, it takes months, even years to master the kind of performance you gave today. As always, you have completely astonished me."  
CATHERINE "Don't be too impressed Liam, I _did_ play sports in high school."  
LIAM "Maybe so, but it still doesn't account for everything I saw today."  
CATHERINE "We had a lot of fun, and it was for a worthy cause."  
LIAM "You never cease to amaze me."

After arriving back to the estate, Liam walks you to your room.

CATHERINE "Will I see you later?"  
LIAM "Of course."  
CATHERINE "Okay. I'm going to shower and change but I'd like a kiss before I go."  
LIAM "I wouldn't dream of leaving without that."

He embraces you, planting a sweet kiss on your lips and brushes his hand across your cheek.

LIAM "I love you Catherine."  
CATHERINE "I love you more, Liam."

He kisses you once more before turning to leave. As he walks away, he smiles warmly at you. A while later after cleaning up, you sit thinking about your next stop on the tour when you hear a knock on the door. You open it to find Liam.

CATHERINE "Hello handsome."  
LIAM "Hello my love. I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
CATHERINE "Of course not. I was hoping you'd come find me. What's in the basket?"  
LIAM "Well, it's such a beautiful evening and since everyone else has made plans for the night, I thought you and I could spend some time alone on the beach. I brought wine, a few appetizers and a blanket, just in case you said yes."  
CATHERINE "A night on the beach with you sounds perfect Liam. Let me get my shoes."

He smiles, as you slip on your shoes and then takes your hand leading you outside, through the courtyard and toward the beach. Upon arriving, Liam sits the basket down on the sand. You stand side by side gazing out at the water, still holding hands.

CATHERINE "This is absolutely beautiful."  
LIAM "And peaceful..."

The moonlight dances across the waves as they break gently on shore and you close your eyes as a warm breeze caresses your face. Liam turns to you and gently brushes a strand out of your eyes. He pulls you close and kisses your lips and you respond, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pauses, and his eyes meet yours with such affection that it warms you instantly.

LIAM "Catherine, somehow when I'm with you, all the world's problems just seem to fade away."  
CATHERINE "I know you've had a lot on your mind Liam…"  
LIAM "Yes… but these moments we share together helps me keep things in perspective… I cherish them."

You place a hand on Liam's cheek and gaze into his loving eyes.

CATHERINE "So do I. I'm always here for you Liam."

He pulls you into a tender embrace, resting his head on your shoulder for a while. He pulls back slightly, looking into your eyes, smiling.

LIAM "Our wedding is just a few weeks away… How are you feeling about that?"  
CATHERINE "I'm just ready to start my life with you Liam. What about you?"  
LIAM "When I look back at everything it took to bring us together, it still amazes me. _You_ amaze me Catherine, above everything else."  
CATHERINE "It was hard on both of us, but so worth it."  
LIAM "Yes. I shudder to think of where life would have taken me if I'd never met you. From the first moment I saw you, I was completely captivated. And every day since then, I thank God for bringing us together. I look forward to waking up to you every morning."  
CATHERINE "I just hope I can live up to your expectations."  
LIAM "There has never been _any_ doubts… But what about you Catherine? Do you think I can live up to _your_ expectations?"  
CATHERINE "Liam, you are all I ever dreamed about, and I can't imagine a day without you."  
LIAM "You'll _never_ have to…"

You lean in for a kiss and Liam pulls you close. When his lips meet yours, there is something so sweet and heartfelt that it takes your breath away.

LIAM "I love you Catherine."  
CATHERINE "I love you more."

He steps back slightly, taking your hand and kisses it tenderly.

LIAM "Would you like to take a walk? We might even see a few whales in the distance as the tide comes in."  
CATHERINE "Whales? That would be awesome!"

He smiles as you both take off your shoes and toss them next to the basket. You bend down to roll up his pant legs. When you stand back up, Liam is smiling. He takes your hand, weaving his fingers through yours, as you begin walking slowly along the shore.

CATHERINE "It's so peaceful out here. This was a great idea."  
LIAM "I think we both needed a place like this to unwind."  
CATHERINE "It has been an eventful couple of weeks."  
LIAM "So, tell me Catherine, what is your favorite part about the beach?"  
CATHERINE "Well… I suppose it's the warmth of the breeze blowing on my skin, and the sound of the waves crashing on shore… there is a certain tranquility that reaches all the way to my soul. I can't explain it really, but there is a feeling of being recharged and brought back to life. It's almost surreal."  
LIAM "I know exactly what you mean. Our daily lives are full of obligations and responsibilities that every now and then, we need a way to restore that inner peace. This environment lends the ambiance necessary to rejuvenate."  
CATHERINE "And the company doesn't hurt."  
LIAM "I was just thinking the same thing."

He smiles at you as you continue walking, the water splashing with each step you take. In the distance, a pier comes into view. Liam looks at you inquisitively.

CATHERINE "I think we know where our next adventure is going to be."  
LIAM "Speaking of adventures, do you have any you'd like to share?"  
CATHERINE "Well, I don't know… Do you really want me to?"  
LIAM "Absolutely. In keeping with the theme of tonight, what about a beach adventure?"  
CATHERINE "Oh, there's plenty of those."

You ponder for a moment when suddenly a smile comes to your face.

CATHERINE "There was this one time when I was in fifth grade…"  
LIAM "Sounds interesting already."  
CATHERINE "We had a class hamster named Jasper. Our teacher, Mrs. Jones, would never let us take him out of that little cage. She'd just let us feed and pet him, but to me it wasn't enough. I thought he needed more… excitement."  
LIAM "Uh oh. I think I know where this is going…"  
CATHERINE "Well, one day she left the room and while the rest of the class was busy, I snuck over to his cage and took him out, placing him in the pocket of my jacket. We were going out for recess as soon as Mrs. Jones came back, so I was going to play with him outside and then take him back after."

Liam chuckles.

LIAM "I can almost see little Catherine, sneaking a hamster into her pocket…"  
CATHERINE "Oh, it gets better… As soon as we got to the playground, I reached in to take him out and he was gone!"  
LIAM "Oh no…"  
CATHERINE "I panicked and ran back toward the classroom, but before I got to the door Mrs. Jones was standing just inside holding Jasper in both hands. She immediately knew that I was the one that let him out by the look on my face."  
LIAM "So where does the beach fit into this story?"  
CATHERINE "I'm getting to that… Once I saw her expression, I knew I was in big trouble, so I ran back out the door, onto the playground and just kept running. Before I knew it, I had instinctively made it all the way to Brighton Beach!"  
LIAM "You ran all the way to the beach?"  
CATHERINE "It wasn't too far, but I was exhausted by the time I realized where I was."  
LIAM "So what did you do next?"  
CATHERINE "There weren't many people out that day, so I just sat down along the shore. I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about what I was going to do, because there were definitely going to be consequences later."  
LIAM "Didn't anyone notice a young girl, at the beach, all alone?"  
CATHERINE "I doubt it. Where I'm from, people don't usually get involved in others' business, so I was virtually unseen."  
LIAM "That's almost sad… and dangerous."  
CATHERINE "Not really… I mean that wasn't the first time I ended up at the beach by myself, especially when I had gotten into trouble, which was quite often. If I ever went 'missing', the beach was the first place to look."  
LIAM "I can see that side of you… you have a fearlessness that astonishes me."  
CATHERINE "It's not really that impressive…"  
LIAM "Growing up in such a protected environment, I would never have had the courage to do that. You were tenacious even then, weren't you?"  
CATHERINE "I'd say more like a hand full, but it's shaped me into the person I am today hasn't it?"  
LIAM "It certainly has, my love. And I wouldn't want you any other way."  
CATHERINE "Well, enough about me…"  
LIAM "But it pleases me to hear stories about your youth. I feel closer to you."  
CATHERINE "I'm sure there will be many more opportunities in the future for me to bore you with my stories Liam. Now, should we check out this pier?"

Before you reach the second step, Liam turns you around and lifts you into his arms. He effortlessly carries you up the next nine steps and once at the top, he gently sits you down facing him. You wrap your arms around his neck as his rest on each side of your waist and your eyes meet his.

CATHERINE "So, what was that for?"  
LIAM "It just felt like the right thing to do… I already carry you in my heart and soul… so what's a few steps with you in my arms?"  
CATHERINE "That has to be one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me…"

You lean toward him as his lips find yours. The kiss is passionate as you melt into each other's embrace. In a few moments, you hear faint sounds coming from the water at the far end of the pier. Instinctively, you both hurry into the direction of the sounds, and out in the ocean is the most magnificent sight you've ever seen.

CATHERINE "Oh Liam, look!"  
LIAM "I was hoping they'd show up tonight."

In the water, it appears to be a group of five whales floating in the distance. Occasionally you can hear a clicking sound and a long call as if singing. You and Liam lean against the railing, mesmerized by the sight of them.

LIAM "Those are humpback's. You can tell by their large flippers."  
CATHERINE "Why do you think they come here? I mean, this close to shore."  
LIAM "I imagine they are searching for food and the tide brings in their prey."  
CATHERINE "What do they eat exactly?"  
LIAM "They thrive on krill and mackerel mostly."  
CATHERINE "How could they possibly get enough? I mean, they're huge…"  
LIAM "Well they usually follow schools of them, so there is usually plenty."  
CATHERINE "Wow. You sure know a lot about them. Did you have a class in marine biology too?"  
LIAM "That would have been a fascinating study, but sadly the answer is no. I have always been interested in the larger, aquatic species. I suppose you could say it was a hobby of mine. They are such majestic and magnificent creatures."

As you watch in silence you can hear melodic sounds and each one of the whales mimics the other. The night is so serene as they float just above the surface and occasionally a flipper appears and claps the water as if giving a performance. As the evening goes on, they float farther from the pier and eventually, fade from sight.

LIAM "I'm so glad we were here to see them."  
CATHERINE "I've never seen one so close before."  
LIAM "Even as large as they are, they are so peaceful. At least to me anyway."  
CATHERINE "I've never heard one sing like that. Why do you suppose they do it?"  
LIAM "It's said that the males do it to attract a mate. Others believe it's to locate other whales when exploring unfamiliar places."  
CATHERINE "I can see why you are so fascinated by them."

Liam smiles as you both turn to walk back toward the steps of the pier. Once back on the sand, you begin the short trek back to where you started, holding hands, talking and laughing in the moonlight. When you reach the basket, Liam takes and unfolds the blanket, laying it carefully on the ground and you both sit side by side. He deftly uncorks the wine and pours two glasses. You take one as he raises his in a toast.

LIAM "To you my love, the greatest gift life has given me."  
CATHERINE "To you Liam, my heaven on earth."

You clink your glasses and then drink. Liam breaks out a covered dish and opens it to reveal Bruschetta and offers it to you. You each take one and bite into it.

CATHERINE "Mmmm… this is delicious."  
LIAM "It is, and I know how you like Bruschetta."  
CATHERINE "How do you know I like it?"  
LIAM "I have my ways."  
CATHERINE "Well, you're not wrong."

He smiles as you each take another bite.

LIAM "I know more about you than you might think Catherine."  
CATHERINE "I'm pretty much an open book Liam."  
LIAM "Ah, you _are_ very amicable, but there's more to you than meets the eye."  
CATHERINE "I'm not so sure about that…"  
LIAM "Catherine, you possess a hidden talent that most people are oblivious to. Only a trained eye could recognize how this distinctive characteristic sets you apart from an ordinary person. I consider myself a very lucky man to have witnessed it on more than one occasion."  
CATHERINE "So, what does that mean exactly?"  
LIAM "It means, you have a gift. An extraordinary gift you utilize well."  
CATHERINE "A gift? You're going to have to explain that one."  
LIAM "Catherine, I've always known you are an amazing woman, but it wasn't until recently that I discovered the depth of that truth. There is an honesty within, that gives you the ability to perceive the needs of others, even before they know it themselves. It's the kind of honesty that allows you to influence the outcome of any situation, giving you an advantage over most. Even in times of strife, you manage to keep things calm and peaceful because that is the outcome you desire."  
CATHERINE "Well, I do want everyone to be happy."  
LIAM "See, that's exactly what I mean. You orchestrate positive reactions based on others' negative feelings. You can't learn that trait Catherine… you are born with it."  
CATHERINE "Well now you make it sound like my superpower."  
LIAM "I think it is."  
CATHERINE "So, do I get a cape and cool new name?"

He laughs.

LIAM "Well yes but, the cape is more of a royal robe and the name, well… How does Queen Catherine of Cordonia sound?"  
CATHERINE "Well, it's not as cool as 'Catherine the Avenger', but I guess I can live with it."

Liam laughs.

LIAM "You are the most unpretentious person I know Catherine and you always know how to bring a smile to my face."  
CATHERINE "Well somebody's got to keep the King of Cordonia amused."  
LIAM "Catherine, you have brought more than just amusement to my life…"  
CATHERINE "That's what I was hoping you'd say…"

Once you finish the appetizers and wine, Liam puts everything back into the basket and then lies down with his head in your lap and looks up at you smiling. You bend down to kiss him and then, begin running your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

LIAM "Ahhh… this is so relaxing."  
CATHERINE "So you like my magic fingers, huh?"  
LIAM "Absolutely…"

You both take in the sound of the ocean waves crashing on shore as Liam sighs.

LIAM "Catherine?"  
CATHERINE "Yes."  
LIAM "Do you think I have the right skills to be the King of Cordonia? Truly?"  
CATHERINE "Of course you do Liam. You have been preparing your whole life for this role, and the fact that you would even ask tells me you are the _only_ person worthy of that title. You not only have the skills of a king, but you also have the heart of one too."  
LIAM "I appreciate your vote of confidence but, I just… I think I should be doing more. Especially since the attack."  
CATHERINE "Being on this tour _is_ helping bring the country together little by little but, I suppose it's not exactly expeditious. What else could we do?"  
LIAM "I don't know really… I was hoping to find some inspiration out here tonight. Maybe you have some ideas."

You sit and ponder for a few minutes, your fingers still running through Liam's hair. He watches patiently as you turn over a few ideas in your head.

Your eyes brighten as a thought reaches your lips…

CATHERINE "Well, _we_ could do a video too…"

You remember the fear and chaos of that night at the Homecoming Ball, Liam's bruises, Drake's injury…

CATHERINE "...just like those bastards did. But _we'd_ be giving _them_ the ultimatums, not the other way around. They'd find out exactly what we're made of."

Liam sits up to look at you. When he sees the determined look in your eyes, he takes your hand as a comforting gesture but suddenly feels motivated and a smile begins to form on his lips.

LIAM "Catherine, you may be on to something. We could use their own tactics against them and with a carefully planned counter-attack, we might even be able to draw them out in the open… Something to expose its members which would quickly terminate any further acts of aggression. Clearly, they are cowards."  
CATHERINE "Yes, why else would they wear those masks?"  
LIAM "Exactly…"

Liam ponders on that thought for a moment and his expression turns more serious.

LIAM "But what if it doesn't work…?"  
CATHERINE "It's going to work Liam. We'll make sure of it!"  
LIAM "It would only make these assassins more determined if it doesn't. We'll need to be careful in assembling this plan and not cause further fear amongst the people… but at the same time, be able to get to the heart of this abomination."  
CATHERINE "Yes, and we will. They have caused enough hurt and fear, and it's time we put them in their place! Desperate times…"  
LIAM "… Call for desperate measures… You are right Catherine. And I'm not about to go down without a fight. It's time these would be assassins are brought to justice. Cordonia is not going to subjected to any further isolation and distress at the hands of these terrorists, as long as I am their king. We will prevail."

Liam slowly regains his composure and then turns to you with a renewed sense of direction.

LIAM "I'll speak with Bastien first thing in the morning and get his input on our idea. He's obligated to listen at least. With his support and that of the royal guard, we can negate their next move. In the meantime, you and I can be preparing a plan to rally the rest of the court once we return to the palace."  
CATHERINE "Sounds like a plan."  
LIAM "I knew I could count on you."  
CATHERINE "Of course. We're a team remember?"  
LIAM "Yes. An unstoppable one at that."

You both sit in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the ocean. For the first time tonight, Liam seems content in his purpose, and has a slight air of confidence. You move behind him and kneel as you begin massaging his shoulders.

CATHERINE "You should probably take off the shirt."

Liam happily complies.

LIAM "Ahhh… this is nice."  
CATHERINE "You are very tense. It may take _hours_ to get rid of it all."  
LIAM "I suppose I have been carrying around a lot lately."

He slowly relaxes under your hands as you finish with his back, taking your fingers down each side of his spine with gentle pressure.

LIAM "I feel better already. Why don't I give you one now?"  
CATHERINE "Well, okay."  
LIAM "So… it might be more effective without the clothes."  
CATHERINE "Liam… Is this your way of getting me out of this dress?"

He smiles mischievously.

LIAM "It will just make it easier… for the massage."  
CATHERINE "Uh huh…"

You scowl playfully at him but comply and pull your dress over your head, throwing it at Liam. He laughs, placing it next to the basket and then gestures for you to lie down. He starts at your shoulders with firm but gentle pressure, working his hands in circular motions. You relish the warmth of his touch on your skin.

CATHERINE " _This_ is nice. I should have had you lie down."  
LIAM "You feel a bit tense as well."  
CATHERINE "Probably from riding Lady Belle today."  
LIAM "That would definitely do it. So, did I mention how proud of you I was?"  
CATHERINE "Thank you Liam. You were pretty awesome yourself."  
LIAM "While I enjoyed playing the game, I wish I could have been in the stands to watch your performance."  
CATHERINE "No, it was more memorable with you on the field with me."  
LIAM "Yes, it is a memory to treasure."

He moves to your back, thoroughly working out all the tension. He places his hands, on top of yours and with one long firm motion, he strokes up your arms, across your shoulders, down your back, the legs, and ending at your toes. Then he reverses, following the same path, moving back up to your hands. When he is finished he leans down, and you can feel the heat of his body against your back. He kisses your cheek and then your neck and lingers for a moment, whispering in your ear.

LIAM " _How was that my love?"  
_ CATHERINE "Mmmm… if you keep doing that I might have to get you out of the rest of your clothes…"

You turn over on your side, facing him as he looks upon you hungrily and bends down to kiss you.

LIAM "As always, you have _brilliant_ ideas..."

Liam stands up swiftly removing the remainder of his clothing, tossing them beside the basket. And then lays down next to you, propping himself up on one arm. He gazes at you for a moment, stroking your arm and then takes your hand, kissing it gently. When his eyes meet yours again there is a thirst and hunger causing waves of excitement throughout your body.

LIAM "Catherine, I couldn't have possibly dreamed all the happiness you've given me."  
CATHERINE "I'm happy too Liam, more than you could ever know."  
LIAM "I believe we were meant to be together, and I can't imagine my life without you."  
CATHERINE "I'm not going anywhere Liam… unless it's with you."  
LIAM " _I'll never let you go…_ "

He smiles and leans over, kissing you tenderly at first and then more passionately. As he pulls you closer to him, you gently grasp his lower lip between your teeth and your tongue caresses it before letting go. Sensing your unleashed desire, he leans in for a searing kiss, his hand caressing the curves of your breast…

CATHERINE " _Mmmm_ …"  
LIAM " _You are so beautiful Catherine_ …"

He trails heated kisses down your neck, your chest and then to the area above your underwear. He toys with the elastic for a moment and then slowly pulls them down and off, kissing every inch of newly bared skin. He delights in giving you pleasure…

CATHERINE " _Oh Liam…_ "

You move your legs to accommodate him as his tongue begins to explore meticulously. When you gasp in pleasure, he lingers, caressing that spot in a tantalizing rhythm, bringing you to the edge of divine ecstasy. He delves deeper for a moment to taste you as a slight moan escapes his lips. He then replaces his tongue with his fingers, keeping the momentum, as he kisses up your body and finds your lips, his body all around you.

LIAM " _Catherine…"_

You are both breathless as he moves his hand to your hip and gently slides inside you. He rocks against you slowly, until you are moving in perfect rhythm. You pull him closer to feel every pulsating motion of his body against yours. He kisses you deep and slow as he thrusts harder, faster until he feels the tremors from deep within you…At last, sweet victory…

CATHERINE " _Ohhh Liam…_ "  
LIAM " _Catherine_ … _my love_."

You lay wrapped in each other's arms, for a long while, breathless but content. Liam's hand stroking your arm gently as you lay your head on his chest. As the night deepens, he sighs and kisses your forehead.

LIAM "Catherine, as much as I would love to stay here with you, we should probably get dressed and head back to the villa."  
CATHERINE "Yeah… it is getting late."

You each gather your clothes and dress, then folding the blanket placing it neatly in the basket. You both walk slowly back to the house, neither of you wanting this night to end. Once inside the estate, Liam walks you to your room where he sits the basket down and places his arms around your waist, and you wrap yours around his neck. He looks at you lovingly.

LIAM "Soon I won't have to stand outside your room to say goodnight."  
CATHERINE "I know. I can't wait to marry you Liam."  
LIAM "Nor can I Catherine."

He kisses you tenderly on the cheek and then your lips.

LIAM "But for now… I should probably go."  
CATHERINE "I know, but it was a wonderful evening."

He brushes his hand against your cheek.

LIAM "It was an _extraordinary_ evening."  
CATHERINE "Good night Liam."  
LIAM "Good night Catherine."

You kiss him once more before releasing him to open your door. He picks up the basket and reluctantly walks away. He stops for a moment and turns back to look at you, smiling. You smile back at him as you slowly close the door.


End file.
